For some time now, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets have incorporated touchscreen technology. Such devices are small and portable, and as such have relatively small touchscreen displays that are designed to be used by only one user at a time.
The touch inputs may for example be applied using a finger or stylus. The operation of such a device is typically controlled at least in part by software executed on a processor of the display device. The software controls the display of the display device, when execute, to provide a graphical user interface (GUI) to the users.
Furthermore editing sequences of images and video on smart phones and tablets typically is problematic because of the limited screen size. For example adding text or overlays to a sequence of images to generate an animated meme can prove problematic especially with regards to controlling when the overlay is to be located relative to the sequence of images, when the overlay is to be removed, and furthermore the relationship between different overlays.